Arreso, l'ha Lasciato
by Twilight Vampire Princess 14
Summary: The title means 'Give It Up' based on the song. Bella has been able to see the day, month, and year people will die. It is their special number. When she meets the Cullen's and their numbers are from the past, her interest is piqued. Rated T. language.
1. Innocence

_**Chapter 1: Innocence**_

_Waking up I see that everything is OK  
The first time in my life and now it's so great  
Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed  
I think about the little things that make life great  
I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling_

This innocence is brilliant  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by

I found a place so safe, not a single tear  
The first time in my life and now it's so clear  
Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here  
It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere  
I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling

It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry  
It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry

It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry  
This innocence is brilliant  
Makes you wanna cry  
This innocence is brilliance  
Please don't go away  
Cause I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by

I woke up to clouds covering the sun, a dim light in my room, my alarm clock blaring, my eyes tired. I sighed, groaned, stretched and got out of bed. Today was my first day of school at Forks High. I took a quick shower, washing my hair with my favorite strawberry and freesia scented shampoo, shaved, then got out. I quickly dried my hair and put my hair in curly twists that flowed down my back. Then, I went into my closet to pick out my clothes.

I grabbed my black shirt that says, _How may I ignore you today_, my J Brand low rise skinny jeans, my Benedetta Novi black leather jacket, my black and white All Star converse shoes, my birthstone ring, and my necklace that has a key with a blue topaz on it. I quickly got dressed and ran downstairs. There was a note on the counter. Good, Charlie isn't here. I won't have to see his numbers again.

I never explained? Oh, well, see, I can see numbers, dates, when I look into someone's eyes. Their death dates. I've had it since I could remember. I told Renee once, okay, maybe a lot, and I thought it was normal back then. I would count off people's numbers as I looked into their eyes aloud with a smile on my face. One day, she had had enough.

"_Bella,"_ she had said. _"Please stop. I can't take this right now. I just can't."_ I was confused, but her number was etched into my head. _06132007. _That was two years ago when she died. Ever since, I had been waiting in a foster home until they located some form of family, which Renee had tried to erase. But they looked deeper and found Charlie.

Charlie is my dad. He is the chief of police of Forks, Washington. He is currently 36 years old. He and mom had me right out of high school. When he found out about Renee and how I needed a home, he jumped right in. I remember finding out I actually had a father. Renee had always told me he didn't want me, that he left us, not the other way around. So I was obviously shocked, but we made do. I moved here about 2 weeks ago and I have not gone to school yet because I was still getting used to Forks.

I shook myself out of my memories and grabbed an apple and my car keys. Charlie was nice enough to get me a good, fast car. It was a 2011 Lexus IS 350C convertible. I loved it and it was a shiny blue. I got into my new car and sped off to my personal hell…high school. Where I would see lots of people's numbers, the day they will die.

I arrived and all eyes were on me. I got out, keeping my head down, not looking anyone in the eyes. I couldn't stand seeing these numbers anymore. I used to think it made me special, but now I know it is a curse.

I felt someone grab my arm and out of instinct I looked up. In front of me was a baby faced, blue eyed, blond haired boy. He smiled. He was cute, but not my type. I saw his numbers.

_03192017. _Hmm. That's pretty young. Oh well, not my problem. The boy spoke.

"Hi, I'm Mike Newton. I wanted to know if you needed help." He said sweetly. I smiled and shook my head.

"No thanks. I got it. Go run off with your tail between your legs." I said and walked off to the front office while he stood there shocked. I opened the front door to the office and it was warm and stuffy. I kept my head down as I walked up to the desk.

"My name is Isabella Swan, I'm here to get my schedule." I said politely, still avoiding her eyes. I heard shuffling.

"Oh! Welcome, dear! Here you are, and here is a map of the school. Have your teachers sign this slip and return it at the end of the day. Have a good day, dear!" She called as I walked out of the office. I looked at my schedule. Okay, first is AP English and Literature. Easy.

I gave the slip to the teacher and she told me to sit down next to Alice Cullen. I looked up slightly to see a girl smiling next to an empty seat. I looked back to the ground and walked to my new seat.

"Hi!" She said cheerfully as soon as I sat down. Well, she's sure exuberant. "I'm Alice! We are going to be the best of friends!" She said and I couldn't help but look at her in shock. My eyes met hers and I was stupefied. Her numbers, they couldn't be right!

_05161920. _No, that could not be right. That was so long ago. She would be dead already. I blinked and looked at her numbers again. They hadn't changed one bit. What the fuck?

I realized I still hadn't answered. I nodded and smiled. She smiled happily. Her eyes were a light golden topaz. That is strange. Never seen eyes like that.

The teacher called class back to order. The time went by slowly. As soon as the bell rang I was out of my seat and out the door, heading to my next class.

"Hey! Bella! Wait up!" I heard Alice call. I stopped out of shock. She was in front of me quickly.

"I wanted to ask you if you would please sit with my family and me at lunch? Please?" She pleaded. I thought for a moment. It might help me unveil the mystery of her numbers. I nodded. She squealed. "Okay! See you at lunch!" And she skipped off happily.

I walked to my next class in a daze. How can someone be so happy? Must be mental or something.

Lunch came quicker than I would have liked. I walked to the cafeteria and got my lunch.

"Bella!" I heard someone shout. I looked up and saw Alice waving me over. I sighed and walked over, not looking anyone in the eyes. I sat down.

"Cool shirt!" I heard a rough, masculine voice say. I couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks." I said quietly.

"Is something wrong, Bella?" Alice asked. I looked at her. There were those mysterious numbers again. What is going on? I cleared my throat.

"No Alice. I'm fine." She smiled and introduced me to her family. I looked each one in the eyes and was left shocked each time.

"This is my boyfriend, Jasper," She gestured to a blond boy. I looked him in the eyes. _08151864. _"This is Rosalie, Jasper's twin sister." She pointed to a blond girl. _04231933. _"This is Emmett, one of my brothers and Rosalie's boyfriend." She pointed to the big one with brown curly hair. _05281935. _"And this is my last brother, Edward." She pointed to a beautiful Adonis. He has disarrayed, bronze hair, strong features, a chiseled jaw, deep eyes, a perfect nose, and was slightly built, but not as much as his brothers. He was perfect. I looked in his eyes. _No. 09101918._

What is with these numbers? It isn't possible.

"Impossible." I whispered under my breath. They looked at me confused. I blinked and stood up. "I have to go. It was nice meeting you. Bye." And I rushed out of the cafeteria. I went to the library. I still had 20 minutes left. I looked up the dates I saw starting with Edward's.

_September 10, 1918_

_Edward Anthony Masen has been proclaimed dead this afternoon by Doctor Carlisle Cullen. His father, Edward Sr. Masen, had been the first of his family to receive the Spanish Influenza, Edward Sr.'s wife, Elizabeth Masen, then received it through her husband. Edward Anthony Masen had then received it through his mother._

_About three months after Edward Sr. had received the Spanish Flu, he died on May 16, 1918. Elizabeth had tried to take care of her son while she was sick, and eventually, they were both hospitalized. Elizabeth passed away on July 22, 1918._

_Edward was treated and was slowly getting better, but then his health declined again. He passed away at 3:36 on September 10, 1918._

I searched for Emmett's date.

_May 28, 1935_

_The McCarthy family has been distraught as they have received word their son, Emmett Davis McCarthy, had been mauled by a black bear. Emmett was 20 years old, born on January 18, 1915._

_He had two brothers, Oliver and Abraham, and one little sister, Abigail. His father, Jack, and his mother, Ruth, were told of his death as soon as it had been confirmed. His blood was found near a bear's cave and there was too much for him to have survived._

I searched Rosalie's date.

_April 23, 1933_

_Rosalie Lillian Hale has been reported missing until a large puddle of her blood was found in a alleyway a few blocks away from her street. She was then proclaimed murdered._

_Her fiancé was found dead in his room with his guards dead outside his door a few weeks later._

I kept looking each date up, each article with a picture. A picture of the people I had just sat with.

I looked around, no one was here. I printed out each article and picture and stashed them in my backpack. Then, I got up and left for my next class, AP Biology.

Edward Cullen was sitting at the only available seat. I gave my slip to Mr. Banner and he told me to sit next to Edward. I sat down quickly, never looking him in the eyes. I couldn't, not after what I had just discovered. But what _were_ they? That was the question. A question for another time.

"Alice was quite upset when you left." He said quietly, for Mr. Banner had begun teaching today's lesson. I sighed.

"Tell her I'm sorry, but I am sort of dealing with something right now and had something I had to do. I promise I'll sit with you guys tomorrow…the whole lunch this time." I said just as quietly. He nodded.

The class went by quickly after that.


	2. The Best Damn Thing

_Previously on __Arreso, l'ha Lasciato:_

_Edward Cullen was sitting at the only available seat. I gave my slip to Mr. Banner and he told me to sit next to Edward. I sat down quickly, never looking him in the eyes. I couldn't, not after what I had just discovered. But what __were__ they? That was the question. A question for another time._

_"Alice was quite upset when you left." He said quietly, for Mr. Banner had begun teaching today's lesson. I sighed._

_"Tell her I'm sorry, but I am sort of dealing with something right now and had something I had to do. I promise I'll sit with you guys tomorrow…the whole lunch this time." I said just as quietly. He nodded._

_The class went by quickly after that._

_**Chapter 2: The Best Damn Thing**_

_Let me hear you say hey hey hey  
Alright  
Now let me hear you say hey hey ho_

I hate it when a guy doesn't get the door  
even though I told him yesterday and the day before  
I hate it when a guy doesn't get the tab  
And I have to pull my money out and that looks bad

Where are the hopes, where are the dreams  
My Cinderella story scene  
When do you think they'll finally see

[Chorus:]  
That you're not not not gonna get any better  
You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never  
Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me  
We're not the same  
And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle  
You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal  
Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen

Alright, alright  
Yeah

I hate it when a guy doesn't understand  
Why a certain time of month I don't wanna hold his hand  
I hate it when they go out, and we stay in  
And they come home smelling like their ex girlfriends

I found my hopes, I found my dreams  
My Cinderella story scene  
Now everybody's gonna see

[Chorus]

Give me an A (always give me what I want)  
Give me a V (be very very good to me)  
R (are you gonna treat me right)  
I (I can put up a fight)  
Give me an L (let me hear you scream loud)

One, two, three, four

Where are the hopes, where are the dreams  
My Cinderella story scene  
When do you think they'll finally see

[Chorus]

Let me hear you say hey hey hey  
Alright  
Now let me hear you say hey hey ho

Hey hey hey  
Hey hey hey  
Hey hey hey

I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen

I drove home in my car and looked for something to make for dinner. I decided to make Charlie and myself some of Grandma Swan's lasagna. I got out the ingredients and started making the meal. The food was on the table by the time Charlie walked through the door.

"Smells great, Bells." He said. I gave him a smile.

"Thanks. Eat up." I told him and we sat down to eat.

Charlie was pretty quiet, which I was happy about. He didn't know about what I could do. I was too afraid to face what he would say. He would probably call me crazy then ship me off to the big men with the big, white coats. I didn't want that to be me, so I was glad he didn't ask, or I would have had to lie to him. I suck at lying.

The next day, I went to school and tried to avoid the Cullen's, until I figured out what they are. But Alice was persistent.

"Bella! Hi! Why am I getting the idea that you are avoiding me?" she asked with a pout. I shrugged.

"Maybe I just haven't seen you," I said. She smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Well, you promised you would sit with us today, the _whole_ lunch," she said, emphasizing on whole. I sighed and nodded.

"I did, didn't I?" I asked. She nodded. "Alright, I'll be there, just don't expect much with this," I pointed between us. "Friendship because I am telling you now, I am not a good friend." She smiled excitedly and jumped up and down in place.

"Oh we are going to be the best of friends, Bella! Just you wait and see!" She said before bouncing off back to her family. I shook my head slightly at her cheeriness. It was slightly nauseating.

_Lunch_

I grabbed my lunch and went over to Alice, where she was waving me over frantically. I smiled a tight smile at her.

"Alice," I said. She grinned, despite my rudeness.

"Bella, will you go shopping for the dance on Saturday with us?" She asked with a pleading tone. I raised an eyebrow. There's a dance? God, I hate dances.

"There's a dance?" I asked, editing my thoughts. She nodded excitedly.

"It's a girls' choice dance! We get to ask guys, get beautiful dresses, dance all night, maybe have a sleep over at my house, doesn't that sound like fun?" She asked, literally bouncing with excitement and joy. My eyes were wide and with everything she said my nose scrunched slightly.

"Um… no. I hate dancing, all the guys are dumb and uninteresting here, and I don't do sleepovers. Oh, and I _hate_ shopping, and dresses," I said. Her mouth dropped and the Cullen's stared at me shocked. I blushed slightly. "What?" I asked. Alice shook her head.

"How-how _dare_ you! Hate _shopping?_ What is _wrong_ with you?" She cried. I stared at her incredulously. She glared at me. "You _will_ come shopping with us, you _will_ come to the dance, you _will _have a date as well. Do you understand?" She asked through clenched teeth. I leaned into Edward slightly, afraid.

"Help me," I whispered. He chuckled.

"Nobody goes against the Mighty Alice. I can't help you or I'll get punished. I'm sorry," he whispered back. I groaned and looked at Alice, who was still glaring at me, forcing me into submission.

I sighed. "I'll go shopping, I'll go to the dance, and I will not bring a date, unless it's Edward, because I will torture him for not helping me fight against you if it is the last thing I do." I muttered the last bit under my breath, but Emmett laughed.

"Looks like you got a date, brother! He would love to, Bella, just take it from me!" Emmett laughed. I rolled my eyes. The bell rang and I stood up, ready to go to Biology.


End file.
